FF: Operation Kagamine
by KaRen P
Summary: Len is the co-leader of RinxRinto twincest fan club. What would happen when fanboy-Len fall for the blonde girl during the club's match-making operation ? Sorry no story for you meanie until October :
1. Prologue: Introducing FF

**Let me get this straight: I'm Tess, not KaRen P. I only type and own this so I shall think about continue posting this story depending on reviews. If it is unlikely to be good enough, I'll take it down *bow***

**For detailed reasons (for those curious cats), you can check the bottom part**

**Disclaimer:** I'm only the typer and the "legal" owner of this fanfiction, KaRen wrote it and Crypton owns Vocaloid.

* * *

**Full summary:**

Contradict to what fans think, Rin and Len aren't twins but only mirror images. The real twin here is Rin and Rinto. Little did they know, Rin's music partner aka Len is the co-leader of a twincest FC. All the other Vocaloids are surprisingly fangirls/fanboys too. Along with Miku, they plan on playing match-making. Lenka was created for part of their scheme.

So, what happen next when Len fall in love ?

Story happened before Vocaloid "debut" but we made them 15.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kagamine Len / Co-leader**

I hate being called Rin's twin.

Today we had another video to shoot, and guess what ? I have to sing a romantic duet with that tsundere ! Master just loved paring us and kept ranting about how perfect we synchronize. That was an undeniable fact, yet is he blind ?

It was not as if I don't like working with her. When I first met her at the audition, she was kind of okay, not to mention quite cute. Her full name used to be Kagane Rin, but ever since entering Vocaloid, her name changed to Kagamine, so as to be like mine, Kagamine Len. She has shiny blonde hair, big blue orbs and to top it all a huge white bow. It made her look like a bunny haha.

Skip her appearance, what I want to tell you is about her attitude and who I'd prefer to be her partner. Here's the case:

Rin has an identical brother, the exact reason why Master paired us together and tried to make us twin. Rinto is in theory the male version of Rin, minus her bow, her feminine features and there you go, a dude named Rinto. He couldn't sing well, however, and didn't make it through the next round. Master then made Rin and I the second generation of Vocaloid 2.

After the hearing the audition results, Rin's face turned from "I want to be your best friend" to "I'll kill you so my brother can join". She became very aggressive, turning angry for no reason and tend to destroy things…A LOT ! I was still luckier than Kaito I must say, he got ran over by her big fat roda-roda almost everyday. Poor guy.

Anyway, Rin was always grumpy and very judging towards me, except when I brought her oranges. We haven't make our debut yet but we started recording songs and shooting videos already. During these practices she couldn't stop ordering me, as if she was a real princess (she was once actually, but only in mothy's Daughter of Evil). I would have totally kicked her in the ass (A/N: excuse his language) if she wasn't having a twin complex. Then it all stopped 2 weeks ago, when someone rang our doorbell.

Rinto made it in. He wasn't strong enough to be an official, but Master decided to make him Rin's gender-bender.

This came next: "Toto-niiiiiiiiii" and "Bunny-chan~" filled the air. Worst nick-names of the decade. However I found that exceptionally tempting, for the fact that I *whisper* like twincest. I'm still a bit uncomfortable seeing your partner clinging onto her twin from time to time but hey, she switched back to "loli-Rin", she was no longer demanding and even better, I have a twincest live show for free !

THEY SHOULD GET MARRIED ! Then have identical blonde babies named after me. Yay for twincest !

We also live in the same house now. Their rooms are right across mine. At least they got separate rooms or I swear I'd die of blood loss. If you had the chance to witness the situation, you'd see what I see everyday: they act lovey-dovey with each other, giving small pecks on the forehead, cheeks and sometimes near the lips.

You can't imagine how much money I spent on tissue and notebooks for fanfiction. I even form a twincest fan club online, having 5 members already.

I was staring at my laptop reading some twincest fanfiction (again) when a message suddenly popped out at the screen bottom.

**1 New IM**

Predictable, it was an email from my fierce co-leader, whose ID was . I'm sure you can guess her real identity…

_Dear members,_

_As the leader of TFC, I have a "little" announcement to make:_

_I've decided to change our club name, Twincest Fan Club sounds way too obvious. I'm planning to change it into Forbidden Fruits, FF for short._

_I now declare our official first target: A lovely pair of twin named Rin and Rinto "Kagamine". They're currently living with me and Mr. Imnolongershota. They have already have a TOO good twin relationship and only need a tiny push to make it twincest *drool*_

_Upon discussing the above, I want to meet all of you tonight at the Vocaloid mansion, 23 Cryton St. Text me when you arrive to avoid suspicions from our target and remember to use the backdoor._

_I'm looking forward to meeting all of you._

_Love,_

_P/s: Anyone knows my friend Mayu and Tei, they're really sweet, loyal and are ready to give you the most thrilling feeling of your life if you don't show up at the meeting. So better set up a reminder neh ~ ?_

No wonder why Master let Miku be "the Diva". She sure sounded scary, bringing Mayu and Tei along sure gave me shivers. In fact, Miku was the one luring me into a twincest "fanboy". Who would guess such a bubbly girl could be so dark inside, and so evil ? Plus, this whole twincest is freakingly addicting, it's like a pandemic !

Still, great news she got there, I've been waiting for it for centuries. It would be our first offline and the first stage of Miku and I's brilliant masterplan.

* * *

**Here's the part where I explain why I'll cancel this if I don't see potential in posting it:**

**If you read the other fic in this account – The Stylist, you may know about my bet with the actual author (who's currently grounded so I'm using this account). She would let me OWN this fic meaning: she can't post it on this website, may be our forum in VN but not in English if her fic got 20 reviews by the 5th chapter. She lost the bet so this fiction technically belongs to me and I decided to test it here.**

**In the end, if you want me to continue typing this, review, or else I'll simply keep it for myself as a gift *smile* I'm a selfish bitch I know ~**

**Probably the last update from this account until October, I don't think I can help KaRen on her first fic.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OKAY ?**


	2. Stage 1 In Progess

***staring* Didn't I updated chapter 2 a few days ago o_O ? Where the hell did it go ?**

**Anyway, I guess my 3-year-old sister messed up with my laptop again, so please excuse her innocent hands. She wants to thank you all for reading and reviewing also =)) (To Phantom Abyss: Yes I told KaRen the same thing, she's just too stubborn haha). It sure inspired me to type this, I'm a real quitter you know…having 5 unfinished fiction already (not posting here obviously ~)**

**So, I made KaRen re-wrote chapter 2, it's gonna be different and longer than the deleted one. Please REVIEW or "I'LL QUITE TYPING" :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Stage 1 In Progress**

**7.30 pm**

Dinner was really awkward, awkwardly silent. Even Teto who was known for her habit of blabbing everything while nibbling on her bread managed to keep her mouth shut. It was obvious that something's coming, but Rin was just too deep in thought to think about it.

She played with the tuna on her dish using her fork for a while till she decided to skip and have an orange instead.

The orange tasted astounding compared to "dinner" – Luka never let them eat anything else than tuna on Thursdays. She was positive that Miku hid her leeks in her warm-up sleeves, Len had his bananas taped to the table and Gakupo secretly added eggplant-flavored salt to his tuna (I wonder if that does exist).

Her eyes, however, sensed sleepiness coming…

"Excuse me everyone. I'm feeling like going to bed early today" she announced tiredly

Rinto immediately stood up "Let me help you sis. You seem like you could use some assistant" He gently patted her back.

All eyes were on the twins until they disappeared into the second floor. A faint clicking sound could be heard.

It was like a creepy villain's meeting in the House of Mouse. Smirks made themselves known on the Vocaloid's flawless faces.

"I'm expecting you all tonight my fellow friends" Miku said as she dumped her leftover to the trash and returned to her room.

"It's going to be fun"

**The following morning**

**Rin's POV**

I woke up due to the intensive heat in my room. Who dare turned off the air condition this time of the year ? Screw global warming and stuff, if I die first, there would be no one to save the environment anyway !

I angrily tossed my covers aside and violently swung my legs to the right side of the bed.

"OW that hurts Rin !" Oops, was that Rinto ?

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Rinto!" I exclaimed

"It's okay Bunny" That radiating smile again "I can endure any pain, just for you"

Normal girls would have melted away for now seeing that smile plus that cliché saying. However, expect something different from me okay ?

"Yeah yeah I knew that already. You should practice those on your dream girl instead of me." I said bitterly.

You should have known by now too right? I, Kagamine Rin love my twin brother – Kagamine Rinto in a non-sisterly way.

Wow that was a very common confession in twincest fanfiction. So, that also makes this a twincest fanfiction huh ? Like in those where both siblings would have feelings with each other, both presumed that the feeling wasn't neutral till it turned out that they were hiding their emotions for nothing. After all; happy ending followed.

But hey, reality's a bitch. There's a big twist with my love life guys, Rinto really don't feel the same way. I'm 100% sure about this, not like in other twincest fiction, I did some research.

In those fiction I read online, But hey, this is reality, he already had the girl of his dream.

Apparently, Rinto had a crush on this girl with twin tails I think (I hope it's not Teto) and that had been proved countless times by his diary. (He kept his under the orange plushie which made it super easy for thieves like me).

I consider myself to be clever to hide my feelings. I keep acting like we're very close siblings, may be I can't help sometimes though. I hope that came unnoticed. I mean, I can't ruin our current relationship by saying that I love him, more than a sister. I'll lose him. The past months working here as a Vocaloid proved that I can't live without him.

In fact, Len being my partner was a huge relief – he was so caring and looked so much like Rinto too ! Still, being a innate "tsundere", I couldn't help but pouring all of my sadness and depression on him and Kaito. I admitted that I was horrible back then, always grumpy and demanding.

Now I was ranting like an emo…

"Hey Bunny ? What's wrong ?" Rinto waved his hands in front of my face worriedly.

"No…nothing Toto-nii. I'm still tired form last night I guess"

"You should see the doctor Rin-chan. Last night I had to carry you to bed you know ? You didn't even make halfway upstairs. Do you have fever or something?"

" No way ! I'm as strong as a roda-roda !" I huffed at his statement. I had never felt that asleep before! Hey, did anyone try to poison and kidnap me perhaps ?

"What about you huh ? Why did you stay here and sleep on the floor ?". As far as I know, Rinto's beauty sleep is extremely important to him and although I'm his "bunny-chan", there was no way he would sacrifice such precious thing for me.

"I don't know exactly hehe…" Rinto scratched the back of his head " 'cause I was worried sick about my Rin?"

Okay now that deserved a smack on the head. That was the worst part of this "hiding" thing: He practices pick-up lines and flirty things on me. Ouch… for both of us.

**Len's POV**

Miku just HAD to ruin that precious nosebleeding twin-bonding moment by jumping and screaming "BEACH TIME !"

Really, why did you do that Miku ? Despite her brilliant plan, I still think she was really clumsy in realizing romantic stuff like this, she lacked experience after all. Luckily, Len Kagamine is here to save the day ~

"Ignore Miku guys, she's just being hyper 'cause the AC's broken" I used my politeness charm ~

"NO. OH MY GOSH. WHYYYYY?" They both screamed at the same time.

I'm the one suppose to scream here twins ~ You looked so cute ! I completely acknowledged this as a normal twin behavior but still, it's impressed how they talked the same thing at the same time like that. KAWAII ~~

Calm down Len, you're a proud fanboy. No expressing craziness in public, especially in front of targets. That's the golden rule of this operation, no fangirling/fanboying squeals and no nose-bleed. Haizz…It's harder than I thought.

"Do you want to stay here and enjoy the summer heat then ? I called help and they said we can't have it fixed in at least….." Shit, I didn't think about this detail…. "A WEEK!" Miku shouted.

"Yes, a week. See that Rin ? Miku won't survive without A.C for a week and master definitely gonna kill us if she goes insane"

To prove my point, Miku started to shook her head as hard as she could (kinda like a bobblehead) - her hair constantly hit Kaito's face. Poor guy….

Anyway, I'll explain Stage 1 of our operation using my flashback !

**-FLASHBACK-**

Until 9.30pm, everyone presented. The total number of members had surprisingly risen from 7 (including me and Miku) to almost…everyone. I was surprised that even Kaito was here, I thought he liked Rin some sort. Never mind, more the merrier.

We gathered in Gumi's secret basement. I believe she built this 'lair' of hers when she was still a trainee, else there wouldn't be so much trash around.

Gumi typed fiercely on her keyboards, some hack codes as Miku explained. She totally ignored the existence of nearly 20 people around her and stared intensively at the screen.

Meanwhile, we paid attention to the huge monitor screen on the wall. Or should I clarify as Gumi's secret hidden cameras ? Yes Gumi is a professional stalker. She even had a certificate: "4 years of experience and 2 years of researching" – it said.

Don't tell me, I don't want to understand that line, nor did I want to screw up my room looking for disguised cameras in my room. That would expose too much of my fanboy mode and attracted my fans (Gumi wouldn't be alive if my early yet insane fangirls found out about cameras recording Len K.'s daily life).

Anyway, the screen provided us an inside view of what was happening in Rin's room. It's not right to do it but to accomplish our goal, this is a must-do. We witnessed how Rinto carried bridal style to her bed like a true prince, until he fell asleep himself due to the effect of the soporific Luka put in their oranges (what a genius). We started our meeting as soon as we were sure they were both in deep slumber and showed no sign of waking up soon.

Miku, as childish as she was, couldn't help jumping up and down during the whole process. She printed out our master plan and distributed to each of us. I can't reveal them to you yet, you'd have to wait hehe….

"I'M DONE !" Gumi shouted in pure satisfaction.

"Yes ! Stage 1 has officially began. Go back to your room and pack everything we'll need for the operation everyone" Mikus' fists in the air and nothing can stop us…Nothing !

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

After that flashback, I suddenly realized I was being sandwiched between Rin and Rinto in a very, very "hot" bus. WTH ? Seriously, what idiot wrote this stupid fic ?

* * *

**If you haven't found out yet, Gumi hacked the A.C system to lure the twins to the beach. About Rinto's crush, it should be easy to guess, it's a very big twist in the future I'm spoiling ya !**

**Anyway, high school has officially started for me. SO ~ Review if you want to continue reading this story, 'kay? Reviews are my only motive to type during times like this ="= I think I enjoy reading fic more than typing one, though KaRen's quite good in creating surprising plots =))**

**Again, please leave your comment in the box below. ありがとう ! See you in... IDK, depends ~**


	3. Stage 1 Phase 1 & 2A

**Cut all the crap… I'm planning to delete this fiction after like..chapter 6 is posted (that's where KaRen had finished before she went bananas on drawing eyes *laughing*)**

**I'm sorry Ly, or any other "friends" of mine that didn't enjoy Len being a fanboy. Well, it is fanfiction we're reading here and we can do anything we want. So shame on you *glare***

**Oh and next time, leave a proper review on my fic. Why wasting money on texting me right ?**

**To others who supported us… Thanks so much again *bow* I'm having 3 days off so I'll try to push KaRen so you can read chapter 8 before I delete them all.**

**Enjoy reading while you still can ~**

**Warning: KaRen's a perv, I feel like a perv typing this. Vocaloid belongs to someone else, not us.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Stage 1 Phase 1 & 2.A**

_**Inside a certain red car**_

Due to the terrible heat in the shattered car known as Meiko's, Rin chose to put on the shortest short ever. Len thought it was part of Miku's plan of "Seduction", but IT. WAS. WRONG. What he meant was, Rin was supposed to seduce Rinto right, so what was she doing sitting on his lap ? Well basically, she had her legs over his own while staring out the window.

Shit shit shit her legs are so tempting… and so…"cool" (as in temperature ="=)

He felt all dizzy inside. Not just because he lacked of oxygen but also because of his severe case of inner-nose-bleed. Len looked to the right to see Rin's reaction. She seemed completed fine with it, a nonchalant and rather unreadable expression. After all, she and Len has been partners for months now, they were kinda like siblings and no harm does to "touch" like this.

He turned his head to see Rinto, same case. They did, however, glanced at each other once in while, blushing and proceeding to look at opposite directions. Len's skilled fanboy instinct kicked in, detecting a familiar fluffy scene here. Wait…were they avoiding one's another ?

Len took his yellow phone out of his pocket and texted Miku. Good thing both twin were busy "ignoring" each other, they couldn't peek on his text. He needed to know what happened while he was in his "flashback" mode. His phone vibrated almost the same time he pushed "Send".

_From: _

_Shocked huh my boy ? You missed Phrase 1 :( next time don't use "Flashback"mode :)_

_The result wasn't great as expected. Meiko was bit too harsh and I'm afraid it hurt Rinny-poo. They're in "awkward" stage right now, Rin even put you in between as a freaking shota wall ! Use you mind Lenny, we need to solve this or the plan's ruined !_

**Len's POV**

No way…

I can totally burst into tears right now….I missed Phrase 1 aka "Accidental Kiss" Phrase….. No #%$YE$% way…

My plan was simple: Gumi hacks the A.C system, we would use go to the beach house using Meiko's and Gakupo's car. The twins, Miku, Kaito, Meiko and I would be in the same car, and since it was a 8-seated vehicle, Miku and I would be squished next to the twins (Kaito got to sit alone in the front because Meiko can't allow him to sit near girls). Perfect right ?

Judging on Miku's text, the plan worked: Meiko, using her holly driving skill, had successfully made them "kiss" in a small accident on the driveway. Unfortunately, I could see Rin's lips swollen. That was more painful then romantic, in my opinion.

Anyway, that was not terrible news. No contact meant at least one of them felt something more than siblings affections in that so-called kiss. I hoped that both sensed this.

Back to my situation, I couldn't stand Rin's weight (although her slender legs were surprisingly light). A brilliant idea popped in my genius mind.

"Hey Rin ?" I poked her thighs. She was jumped a bit from my touch "Can you switch place with me again ? I know you switched with me so you don't have to face Rinto after 'that', but I really don't think I could bear your weight any longer" I whispered into her ears.

"But…but…" Rin said using her loli voice and puppy eyes. Gosh they're beautiful…

NO NO NO LEN ! Bad Len bad Len… You can't reconcile yourself to her act. You have to remember that it is your destiny to get her and Rinto together !

I slapped myself lightly to snap out from my fantasy . "Being fanboy is hard" I sighed

"What did you say Len ?"

"Eh ? No I was just saying you should sit in Rinto's lap ! That way you'll have a more comfy sit !"

"You're quite comfy too Len, plus I don't want to bother Rinto right now" Rin pouted "Are my legs really that heavy ?"

Rin you daughter of evil… You knew my weakness right. Dear readers, that question could be translated as "You are such a shota. You can't even endure the weight a petite girl's legs".

Without second thought, I replied "Hell no… I think I can survive the trip" – ended with a grin of triumph.

"You said that yourself then !" Rin gave me her signature grin.

Ha...I fell for her trap…

**Rin's POV**

"I'll never sit in that car for the rest of my life!" was my declaration the moment I opened the car door and felt the cool summer breeze gently combing my golden locks.

Seriously, no one could force me into that horrible place again. I rather walk home than experience what happened back there. First I met jaws with Rinto – which was SUPER embarrassing so I had to switch places with Len. Then I had to half-sit on Len's lap and almost died the pool of sweat thanks to Meiko's out of date car A.C.

Those splendid memories shall forever be kept…in my diary. I kissed the ground for arriving at the beach in one piece.

"Yo blondie ! Our rooms are ready !" – Miku screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Coming !" A.C, here Rin comes.

After the very interesting chat with the very attractive elevator guy, we reached our floor – 17. The gang separated into 2 groups: the boys followed Gakupo and we came with Luka.

"Teto, Gumi and Miki - share room 1. Rin and Miku – you get room 5. Me and Mei will stay in room 3" Meiko announced.

We (Miku and I) hurried to our room to unpack. I didn't bring much for the fact that I wasn't prepared for this: only some clothes, money and some personal things like diary and ipod. Miku, on the other hand, looked as if she was planning this: she had her whole closet stuffed in those blue suitcases, jewelries, make-ups and strange things like binoculars and coats….

"Miku, why did you bring binoculars ? And coats too ?"

"These ? Oh … I guess I'll need this to look at the seagulls and the coats are for evening events ! I heard there will be parties at night and I don't want to go outside wearing thin dresses ! Too many weirdos around"

I shrugged. That does make sense, especially when Miku is Miku. Perhaps I was being paranoid to think that she's going to stalk someone.

Teto chose the best timing to knock on our doors. "Ready to rock the beach guys ?"

"Sure Teto, we'll be there in a few minutes." Miku said while pushing the annoying Teto out of the door and made sure the door was locked.

"So..Rin…May I see your swimsuit ?" she grinned.

"Uhm, afraid not. I'm not going to swim."

"But whyyyyyyyyy ?" Miku whined

Huh, as if I would tell you that I was scared of water.

"My cups recently grew to B-size so I don't have any swimsuit, got it ?"

Shit, I shouldn't have told her that "fact" because her eyes sparkled the same way she sees leeks. It sounded like a good excuse though, totally convincing since my boobs did grow. Curse puberty, now I have to wear bra at home. No more freedom.

"How that's the best news of the year Rinnie-pie ! You're slightly bigger than me !"

"Ew Miku not like I want them. I'm hoping I won't be like Luka or Meiko, look how they're suffering from attention and perverts !"

"Silly Rin-chan. Attention is good and don't worry, you'll see it yourself !"

"What..what do you me.." I couldn't finish my sentence for Miku had grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the bathroom. And no, we're not lesbians.

**Len's POV**

Rinto and I was arranged as roommates for the sake of the operation. Our room was number 2, meaning Rin and Miku's right across the hallway. Although he had not feel comfortable around me yet, I was sure he's gonna thank me later for what I was about to do for him.

So at the moment, I was already in my yellow swim trunks and tapping my feet to the humming of my song "Paradichlorobenzene". I recalled how funny Rinto looked when Rin was chatting happily to the elevator guy. What an inspiration to carry on the plan.

Meanwhile, Rinto was taking the longest time changing in the bathroom. I couldn't blame him though.

"Are you finished Rinto ? The girls are probably ready now !"

Rinto opened the door and said through the crack "Uh do you have any extra swimsuit Len ? I brought the wrong swimsuit by mistake and it's really not proper wearing this in front of girls…" a tint of pink can be seen on his cheeks. Kawaii ~

"Sorry dude I have none" Really sorry Rinto, I was the one responsible for that haha "Let me see then, it can't be that bad"

Rinto shyly stepped out, wearing a "decent" and tight swim bottom. Oh god I didn't expect it to be that tight, it was a bit too much because this guy had some abs too (no fair I didn't have any). If I could be abashed by his appearance than my apologize to Rin, but there's no way she could escape ~

"This ? Oh it's completely fine my friend. I even think it'll boost you as the sexiest guy on the beach. Girls won't be able to resist you looking like this man" I patted his shoulders and tried not to turn gay, too.

"You sure Len ?"

"100%. Now go go go, I can't wait any longer !" Yes I can't wait to see Rin's reaction.

After locking our door, we found out that everyone else had gone before hand. Wow they were fast.

"Come on Rinto ! I don't want to be left behind like this !" I dragged Rinto through the hallway, to the elevator and heading to the beach with many eyes on both of us. Jellies being thrown by boys and giggles being sent by girls.

"Len, Rinto, you're finally here !" Miku waved enthusiastically. How unwise of me choosing to have the calm appearance because inside, I also wanted to bounce up and down in eager. Unlike me, Miku was free to show her obvious impatience to the operation.

Her facial expression went stiff the minute she witness my work for Rinto. See ? Even my fearless peer couldn't help blushing. "Looking nice Rinto…I …I can see that you want to enjoy the water badly" I could imagine Rin stuttering the same thing. Wonderful.

"Y..ye..yeahh…." Was there something strange on the sand ? Neh I guess not, this is typical behavior from male and female in such circumstances.

My time to shine. "Yo Miku where's Rin ?"

Suddenly remembering our mission, Miku went all bubbly again. "Oh I forgot. Rin wants to show you something !" she signaled "Follow me" with her fingers and sprinted.

…..

O.M.F.G. When you mention BB around the Vocaloids, the last one to think of would be Rin. I could barely see any curves there a few months ago, and pop ! Hers were shocking. Couldn't be compared to Luka yet but at this rate I'm afraid I should start work out too if I have to continue being her partner. We even arrived just early to see her secure towels being taken off by Teto. Needless to say, our jaws dropped without notice. Are they fake I wonder ?

"What the hell have you done to her Miku ?" I whispered.

"I should be asking the same question here. I was scared that muscular Rinto won't be a match for flat-chested Rin, but I was wrong. We literally had to buy her that frilly bikinis. Ones I brought didn't fit ! Thank…" Miku suddenly pushed my face into Rin's direction.

What !? Rinto offered to swim with her but she turned him down ! Rin ended up sitting on the sand drawing circles in the sand while the others were laughing in the water. That was the girly side of Rin that you rarely see…

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking ?"

"Huh ? What do you mean ?"

"Bakagamine !" Miku snapped "Can't you see ? I think she can't swim !"

* * *

**Facts: When ever Len has a flashback, he won't know anything around himself and shall act automatically like a robot. The reason why he missed phase 1 hehe.**

**It's not supposed to end here but I don't want to make a chapter too long. I really think this chapter, as well as all upcoming will be as fun as this ! Len's checking out on Rin already ~**

**As I said, leave me a feedback but don't text me. I'll block you all !**

**Also, this is the last update as Tess. KaRen's coming back in October and she's gonna type on her own. I still own this fic however, she lost the bet so it's mine ~**

**Buh-bye forever guys 3 **


End file.
